<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trick-or-Treat-or-Treasure by SereneSorrow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310816">Trick-or-Treat-or-Treasure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneSorrow/pseuds/SereneSorrow'>SereneSorrow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Halloween, M/M, ShinIchi Halloween 2020, Trick or Treating</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:29:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneSorrow/pseuds/SereneSorrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo gets to be a "normal" teenager for one night, complete with candy and crushes and crackpot friends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hirako Shinji &amp; Kurosaki Ichigo, Hirako Shinji/Kurosaki Ichigo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trick-or-Treat-or-Treasure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I wrote this real quick when I saw a thing for a ShinIchi Halloween event... which I don't think actually came together... so I'll just go ahead and add this here anyway. :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     “I am <em>not</em> going Trick-or-Treating.” Ichigo insisted vehemently.</p><p>     “Aw, come on. These are years you'll never get back! Enjoy being a kid while you can!” Shinji teased, throwing an arm over the younger man's shoulders.</p><p>     “Why does this even matter to you?” Ichigo asked, brushing the bare arm covered in gold bangles off of his cape cloaked shoulder.</p><p>     The pharaoh standing beside the ghost swordsman just ruffled his hair and tossed a plastic bag decorated like a jack-o-lantern at him, before steering him against his will toward the warehouse door. The hands pressed flat against his shoulder blades distracted Ichigo from planting his feet and he found himself moving forward despite any continuing protests running through his mind.</p><p>     “You're the newest, youngest Vizard! Let us live vicariously!” Shinji insisted with a smile that reached his eyes and made the makeup lines around his eyes stand out. “Anyway, Hiyori will probably kick all our asses if we suggest dressing her up for candy again, apparently she's sick of it.”</p><p>     Ichigo wanted to point out that Hiyori was standing <em>right there</em> next to Lisa and Love, dressed as a... well he wasn't sure what she was supposed to be but it was obviously some kind of homemade costume. The whole group of Vizards were dressed up, and Ichigo sighed, knowing that he wasn't getting out of this one.</p><p>     “If we run into <em>anyone</em> I know I'm pretending I don't know you people.” Ichigo warned them, absolutely not willing to explain this mess to anyone from his school.</p><p>     At least Uryuu would never do something as childish and undignified as Trick-or-Treating, so he only had to worry about running into Orihime who would absolutely tell everyone they knew if she saw him like this... of course she would embellish the story to ridiculous proportions, so he didn't know if that would make it easier or harder for anyone to believe.</p><p>     “That's the spirit!” Shinji clapped a hand on his shoulder again and then slid the hand down his whole arm to his wrist to tug him along as the whole group trouped out of the warehouse and toward an actual neighborhood.</p><p>     “Lets just get this over with.” Ichigo mumbled, ducking his head as he thanked whatever god there was for the fact that his face was covered in so much white paint that the hot red flush in his cheeks was invisible.</p><p>     The hand around his wrist didn't disengage and Ichigo could still feel the line of heat from its pass down his arm the whole way to the first house. His flustered embarrassment lasted the whole way, and was only compounded when he was thrust forward and forced to knock on the door and pronounce the familiar phrase 'Trick-or-Treat' to the bemusedly blinking older gentleman who opened the door, while the whole crowd of Vizards grinned and heckled him in the background.</p><p>     A pice of candy was dropped into the bag he was carrying and Ichigo turned back to his 'mentors' just in time for a camera flash that startled him and dropped his jaw in a reaction of outrage.</p><p>     “Delete those photos immediately!” Ichigo yelled, leaping forward while three different cameras disappeared into pockets.</p><p>     The sound of heavy laughter resounded over the rooftops as Ichigo chased the retreating figures through the night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so basically for this story... pre-winter war canon happened to overlap with Halloween and the Vizards really wanted to 'trick' Ichigo. Also, Ichigo happens to have a cute but annoying crush on Shinji.<br/>The Vizards are all dressed in some way that reminds of their sword spirits/powers, but I didn't actually determine what those costumes would be besides Shinji's.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>